The Fox, The Hunters, and The Vampires
by Shadowheart51
Summary: After Zero, Cross, and Kaname and his inner circle are almost killed by an unknown group a new mysterious student is introduced into the Night Class. He's friends with Zero too. Chaos ensues at every corner.
1. Chapter 1 - Troubling Foes

**The Fox, The Hunters and The Vampires**

**Summary: **After Zero, Cross, and Kaname and his inner circle are almost killed by an unknown group a new mysterious student is introduced into the Night Class. He's friends with Zero too. Chaos ensues at every corner.

* * *

_Chapter One – Troubling Foes_

Summer Break was almost over for the Cross Academy students. There was a week and a half left til the place was full of students.

Everyone had last minute plans to finish before school started for the year.

Just that morning a letter addressed to Kaien Cross, Zero Kiryu, Kaname and his posse had come to the school. No return address.

Zero Kiryu sat silently in front of the headmaster's desk in his office. In his hands was the letter which was written in red ink.

The letter stated the person or persons wanted to meet them in a forest ten miles away.

As Zero read the letter once again he started to notice that the writing looked somewhat familiar to him. Somewhere he had seen the same hand writing.

But where had Zero seen it? He couldn't remember.

The office door swung open, making Zero quickly stand up.

Kaien Cross, the Cross Academy headmaster came in followed by the Pureblood vampire, Kuran and his posse.

Zero shot Kaname a dirty look before turning his attention to his foster father.

Zero handed the man the red inked letter. "The handwriting is familiar. I can't figure out where I've seen it before though." he told the older hunter.

Cross handed the letter to Kaname to read. The Pureblood vampire read the letter out loud for Takuma and the others to hear.

After reading it Kaname said, "It's just a meeting. If they cause trouble we can take them out. It's probably just low-levels wanting to make trouble."

Kaname looked over to Zero with hate filled red wine eyes as he spoke the last bit.

Zero and Kaname absolutely hated each other. They could barley be in each others company without ticking the other one off.

Cross sighed, hoping the two wouldn't get into a fight.

"The meeting time is tonight at nine. I want everyone to meet back here at eight to head down there." Kaien told them.

A chorus of "okay" and "alright" filled the room in reply.

"You better not cause any trouble, Kiryu. Or better yet, why don't you stay behind, ex-human. You're better off alone." Kaname said before walking out the door.

All of Kaname's friends left. Takuma gave Zero an apologetic look before leaving as well.

Takuma was the only vampire Zero could stand to be around.

Even though Zero didn't show it Kaname's words hurt him. He knew he was an ex-human, who couldn't even stomach blood tablets. He was a monster in many people's eyes.

Also Kaname had been even more mean than usual for the past few months. He was even mean to his friends. Why, no one knew.

Zero glanced at his foster father, Kaien Cross before leaving for his room in the house.

Cross watched the boy sadly. Zero barley smiled. There was only one person who could make Zero smile freely but that person was miles away.

* * *

Darkness had started to fall as the headmaster and his students walked into the forest where the meeting with the owner of the letter was to take place.

Kaien Cross pushed his glasses up and looked around cautiously.

Zero Kiryu's hand rested on the handle of his gun, Bloody Rose. He scanned the area, looking for anything out of place.

Kaname and his crew watched their surroundings for any movement, their bodies tensed to fight if need be.

The group stopped as harsh laughter echoed around them.

Six men suddenly appeared in front of them. Each of them wore dark clothes and evil looks on their faces.

One of the men suddenly smiled, wickedly. His eyes lit up to where it looked like they almost glowed.

"What do you want?" Kaname asked the men.

The two hunters and the vampires could sense the other men were not vampires but something else with the same dangerous aura emitting from them.

"Nice of you to join us. Glad you could make it." the smiling man said.

Zero looked at the man who was no doubt the leader. The man had short, slicked back black hair and icy blue eyes. He had a scar running from his forehead to right cheek.

The man looked familiar to him. Zero had seen him somewhere. But where and why was he familiar?

"Two hunters, one an ex-human. Seven vampires, one a Pureblood. Not bad." one of the other men said. He had swept back brown hair with a strand hanging in his face and eerie light brown eyes.

The other men agreed.

One of the other men had short cut blond hair with his bangs covering his left eye. He had blue-green eyes and wore a black hat.

One man had short blond hair and light brown eyes.

Another man had short midnight blue hair and gray eyes.

The last man had ginger hair and close cut beard and green eyes.

"Get to the point!" Zero said, his hand now fully gripping Bloody Rose.

Kaien Cross suddenly added in a calm voice, "Tell us why you wanted to meet us here."

The icy blue eyed man looked at Zero when he spoke. "My, my, another stubborn one. You know, you act like someone else I know. He was feisty and headstrong but absolutely beautiful. You two look somewhat alike too." he said.

Zero's eyes blazed with fury. What was the man getting at?

Before Zero could say anything the black haired man laughed and said, "This is going to be so much fun..." The man's voice suddenly became menacing. "Boys, kill them."

Before Zero and his group understood what was going on the group of men attacked them. Their eyes seem to glow more now.

Cross soon found himself in a headlock with the man with brown hair and light brown eyes.

A punch by the black hair leader was thrown at Zero. Zero dodged it and retaliated.

Kaname was slammed into by the blond wearing the hat.

The other three men took on the rest of Kaname's posse.

Zero's gun, Bloody Rose was knocked out of his hands. As he grappled with the icy blue eyed man, the man managed to easily knock him to the ground.

Kaien Cross and the man with brown hair each fought for control in their battle. Blood already ran down the corner of the hunter's mouth.

Kaname gasped as he collided with the ground after a heavy blow to his legs, sweeping them out from under him. The blond man kicked at the pureblood's side.

Aido and Kain were fighting the other blond man with light brown eyes. Kain was clitching his right shoulder in pain.

Shiki and Ruka were battling it out with the man with short midnight blue hair and gray eyes. S far they were on the losing side.

Takuma and Seiren were struggling with the ginger haired man. Even they weren't fairing much better.

One by one the nobles fell. First Ruka, the Aido and Kain, followed by Shiki, Seiren and Takuma as a knife sliced open his chest.

Kaname's head was slammed into a tree. Blood trickled down his face and he collapsed unconscious on the ground.

Kaien Cross' body hit the ground and laid still.

A laugh came from the man who had fought Cross. "Not so great now, huh?" he said to the fallen hunter.

Zero's arm was wrenched behind his back, pain causing his vision to blurr. He choked on a gasp as blood ran down his mouth.

"Hurts, doesn't it? ... I'm sure it does. He never screamed but the look on his face as I hurt him was beautiful. So strong Kiryu, but for how long?" the black haired man said.

Pain tore through Zero's body. His vision darkened. The last thought Zero had before losing to the darkness was, "How does he know my name?"

The black haired man looked at the bodies laying on the ground with a sly smile of satisfaction.

"Come on boys, lets go. This is just the beginning of our mission." the leader of the group said. "We still have a ways to go. We'll have him in our hands when we're finished."

The other men nodded and followed their leader into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Discovery

**The Fox, The Hunters and The Vampires**

**Summary: **After Zero, Cross, and Kaname and his inner circle are almost killed by an unknown group a new mysterious student is introduced into the Night Class. He's friends with Zero too. Chaos ensues at every corner.

* * *

_Chapter Two – Unexpected Discovery_

Toga Yagari ran through the forest with another hunter at his side.

The other hunter was young, around Zero's age. The boy was just as good of a hunter as Zero, maybe better.

Long silvery blue hair flared out behind the young hunter's black clad body.

Both hunters slid to a stop at the edge of a clearing. Their eyes widened at the sight of nine bodies laying on the ground.

"Looks like Zero was right to warn us about the letter being a possible set up." Toga said.

Toga checked Cross' pulse as the other hunter did the same with Zero then the rest of the group.

"At least they're still alive... Lets get the out of here and back to the academy so we can clean them up." the older hunter said as several other hunters appeared.

The younger hunter nodded in agreement and everyone set to work.

* * *

Zero awoke to find himself in his bedroom in his adopted father's house.

Someone patted his left forearm making the young hunter turn his head.

His lilac eyes met crystal ones framed by pale blue almost silver bangs.

"Wolf?" Zero whispered, his voice hoarse. It hurt to talk.

"You're awake." Toga Yagari said as he came into his student's line of sight.

Toga turned to the boy sitting at Zero's side in a chair. "Here, you have a mission. It may take a couple of days considering the drive there." he said, handing the teen a piece of paper.

The teen nodded and got up to leave. He waved at the two hunters before disappearing out the door.

Zero looked at Toga. "Sensei, how long have I been out?"

"Two days... At least you're alright. Everyone else will be too." Toga told him.

"Good. I'm glad." Zero replied, reaching to rub his face.

"Who did that to you all?" Toga asked. Who was strong enough to take them all out?

"I don't know. There were six men. The leader is familiar but I can't remember who he is? Just like with the letter." Zero said, sighing softly.

Toga Yagari sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Don't push it, Zero. Maybe you'll remember soon. In the mean time we'll see what the Association can do." Toga said.

"Alright, Sensei." Zero whispered.

"Get some sleep, kid. Goodness knows you probably need it." Toga said and left the room so Zero could rest.

* * *

A WEEK LATER

A sleek silver car drove through the gates of Cross Academy over to the Headmaster's quarters.

When the vehicle stopped a very familiar man stepped out of the passenger side door.

It was Toga Yagari, Vampire Hunter and Night Class Ethics teacher, not that many people knew the first thing.

Following him out of the driver's side was a tall young man with waist-length silvery blue hair that was pulled into a half ponytail.

They both then disappeared into the Chairman's house.

It was dark when they came back out with the Chairman in tow.

Luckily it was the weekend so the Night Class was still in the Moon Dorms.

Yagari and Cross talked quietly as they walked to the Moon Dorm.

The boy that was with them walked silently a step behind the pair. None of them minded really.

Before they reached the dorms Cross turned to him and said, "Now, Seran-kun, I know this will be different for you but please try not to cause any unnecessary problems." the sandy haired man said softly to the teen.

"I will try Chairman, but I make no promises I know I might not be able to keep." the boy, Seran signed out in sign language to the man. He pulled the black scarf around his neck tighter.

Cross came up to the door of the Moon Dorms and knocked.

It was answered a few seconds later by a tall blond with light blue eyes. The blond waved them in and they walked into the living room.

"It's good to see everyone. How are you doing?" the cheerful Chairman asked, a bright smile on his face.

"Why did you ask for us to be here, Chairman?" Kaname asked as he walked into the room.

The Chairman smiled wider if it was even possible. "Well, I wanted you to welcome a new student to the Night Class.

At the words Seran stepped beside the Chairman, his unusual silvery blue hair swaying behind him as he moved.

The whole Night Class stared at him for a moment, stunned. The teen had unusual silvery blue hair and crystal eyes. He wore a black shirt with a long white coat over it, with two buttons buttoned. He also wore black pants and combat boots. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck.

Kaname took a breath and instantly smelt the sent of a Pureblood on the young man. He bristled slightly but slipped his calm mask into place before anyone noticed.

"Chairman, may I speak with you?" Kaname asked as calmly as he could.

"Yes, of course, Kaname-kun." Cross said, motioning for the Pureblood to led the way.

Once they were both out of ear shot of the other vampires Kaname rounded on Cross, "What are you doing bringing another Pureblood here? One who probably doesn't understand the way things work here? Are you out of your mind?"

"Seran is no threat to you, Kaname-kun. He understands the organization here and has agreed to abide by your rules. I have explained everything to him in detail and..." Cross was cut off as the brunette Pureblood started pacing the room, his calm mask starting to crack.

"How can you be so sure? Only one Pureblood can lead a group. I'm that Pureblood." Kaname asked with a hiss.

"Seran-kun didn't grow up with his birth parents. He has never been taught the ways of a Pureblood." Cross replied to the aggravated man.

"What do you mean he wasn't brought up by his parents?" Kaname asked.

"His parents were killed when he was a baby. A hunter family found him and took him in." Cross answered.

"Does he know?" Kaname inquired, carding a hand through his brown hair.

"Yes, he was told when he discovered his powers." Cross responded.

Kaname sighed, his shoulders relaxed slightly and he left the room. Cross followed him.

When they came to the living room Takuma was talking to Seran and introducing him to everyone present.

Seran would just politely nod to everyone in turn. He was also introduced to Kaname's inner circle.

Takuma walked up to Kaname and said, "This is our leader, Kaname Kuran."

"Hello, it's good to meet you." Seran signed out and Takuma translated it.

"Nice to meet you too." Kaname said in a monotone voice and shook hands with the silverette.

Seran looked back at Yagari and Cross who were talking quietly with each other.

"I'll be right back." Seran signed out and walked over to the pair.

"Have you all decided if he should live on or off campus?" Seran heard Cross ask as he walked up to them.

"He'll be living off campus for a while then slowly move into the dorms." Yagari said.

"Okay. Do you already have a place in mind? What about getting the Night Class to understand him?" Cross asked.

"We do. It a little far so he'll have to drive but that's not a problem. We'll let some of the Night Class come over and we'll teach them." Yagari replied.

After about an hour Seran and Yagari left.

Cross waved goodbye to everyone and was about to leave but a hand on the door prevented him.

"Yes, Kaname-kun?" Cross asked.

"Are you sure it's wise for him to be in the Night Class?" Kaname asked the hunter.

"Absolutely. He needs to learn about the vampire world from the vampires point of view. He needs to learn his true heritage." Cross said.

"What about the Vampire Council, couldn't they help him?" Kaname inquired.

"No, I don't think they would take to kindly to him. Definitely considering he is a high ranked vampire hunter as well as a pure-blood."

So Seran was a hunter himself. That would cause a problem for the council. Sighing in frustration Kaname let the ex-hunter go.

Cross left to go with Seran and Yagari as well as Zero, who was already in the back seat of the silver vehicle to the house they would be staying in.

About twenty minutes later they pulled into the driveway of a Victorian style two story house.

Seran stepped out and opened the trunk to get his and Yagari's things.

Shouldering his duffel bag Seran flinched slightly as the strap pressed into his back.

Zero caught the look and glanced at him.

Seran shook his head and walked up to the front door to open it. When it was open he quickly vanished to his room.

Yagari, Zero, and Cross headed into the kitchen for a drink.

No one went after Seran, knowing he was slightly overwhelmed and needed to relax.

Cross sighed as he sat down with a glass of Chardonnay. He hoped that Kaname and Seran wouldn't try to kill each other in the months to come.


End file.
